To My Friend
by TopPop
Summary: AU. Naruto has been adopted by Iruka and Kakashi and over the time he spent with them he made a bestfriend for life.  Follow Naruto through his life with his bestfriend and what it means to honour death. Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**HELLOOOOOOO! This is my first fanfiction and I'm very excited for this story and I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**I dedicated this story for my dog Ling who just passed away this weekend-ohhh! How I miss you- Anyway a quick background story…**

**This will be soft yaoi between Iruka and Kakashi and maybe Naruto when he gets older. By yaoi I mean ****MalexMale**** if you don't like please don't read.**

**So this is AU and Iruka and Kakashi are married and decided to adopt a kid and came across Naruto and immediately fell in love with him. (Who can resist chibi-Naru?) Naruto has been in the orphanage since he was born because his parents died. Also Kakashi does not know Naruto's father. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters from Naruto just the plot **

**Well let's get on with the story!**

_He was only twelve when it happened but, what could he say? Was there anything to say? The loss of a best friend will always be hard and the only thing to do was to honor their name…_

**Naruto age 3 **

"Well Naruto, welcome to your new home!" A young man around twenty-one with brown hair pulled into a ponytail said enthusiastically.

He turned around to see a small boy held in the arms of another man. This man was tall and had silver hair and a handsome face. He looked around twenty-five and had a small smile while staring at the small bundle of sunshine in his arms.

"Kakashi put Naruto down so he can see the house." Kakashi slowly put down Naruto, who had a look of awe on his face as he looked around the house.

The boy was small for his age and looked like he was still in infancy. He had a light tan and his hair was blond and bright as the sun. Then there were those huge blue eyes. They were as clear as the ocean, and held so more wisdom then any child his age should have but still with a child's innocence in them that could make your heart melt.

Kakashi grinned and wrapped his arms around the laughing man on his right. "Hey Iruka, do you think he likes his new home?"

Iruka glanced at Kakashi out of the corner of his eye then looked back to Naruto, who was contemplating whether or not he should look at the rest of the house or if he should stay in the room that they were currently in. Iruka laughed and called out to the child, "Hey Naruto!"

The young boy snapped his head back to Iruka looking frightened and afraid wondering if he done something wrong. Iruka's smile turned into a frown as he left the grasp of Kakashi and walked towards Naruto at the center of the living room. Naruto tensed up as Iruka kneeled down and grabbed his shoulders. Blue eyes met brown and Iruka gave the boy a small smile.

"Don't worry Naruto, you can look at the house. You're our son and you shouldn't have to wait for permission."

Naruto stared at Iruka and stammered, "y-you suwe?"

Arms reached out from above Iruka and grabbed Naruto. He was raised high into the air and was placed on the shoulders of Kakashi. The man turned his head to the side and looked into Naruto's eyes. Kakashi grinned as he saw fright in the huge blue eyes.

"Aww, Naruto are you scared?"

Naruto's eyes widen as a blush spread across his face. He set his jaw and with a cute pout said,

"I'm not scawed!"

Kakashi grinned again as he motioned Iruka to walk ahead of them. Kakashi followed Iruka and lifted Naruto off of his shoulders to place him on his hip, holding his small waist with an arm.

"Let's go see your room!" Kakashi said excitedly as he started running down the hall with Naruto. They passed Iruka, Naruto laughing all the way.

"Hey! No running in the house!" Iruka smiled as he heard Kakashi and Naruto's laughter. Iruka shook his head and ran after the pair. When Iruka finally made it, he found Kakashi and Naruto standing in front of a door.

"What are you waiting for?" Kakashi turned his head, "for us to do this together."

Naruto held out his small hand and Iruka smiled as he grabbed it. The men stood on both sides of Naruto as Iruka carefully turned the door knob and pushed it open. Kakashi glanced at Iruka and then to Naruto and finally looked in the room.

"To our new life," and all three took the first step into the room.

**Well how was that? I would love to hear your thoughts and don't worry this was just the prologue and the next chapter will be longer so ya….**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sooory! I was going to update this yesterday but for some weird reason my computer wouldn't let me so I'm at the local library!(yay me for meing resourceful! I rule!) **

**Wow thank you so much for all the story alerts and my lone reviewer I love you all. So I'm thinking of making a schedule of updating the story every Sunday but this next update might be a little late because I have mid-terms all this week. So much fun-not!**

**I know I should be studying but I just have zero motivation.**

**Just a quick question when you guys do test or something do songs just pop in your head and make you distracted? Well I was just wondering because whenever I have a test music from the Lion King starts playing. I think that's why I have a low grade in math, now just to convince my parents. :) **

**Sorry! I won't bother anymore and continue on with the story.**

**To my best-friend Mar-chan who helped edit the story thank you!  
><strong>

**Naruto age 4**

Naruto woke up to a loud crash in the kitchen followed by multiple curses. Naruto stared at the ceiling, looking at the stars and moons that filled his room, the light casting a soft green glow over his tan face. Naruto heard a couple more curses and giggled into his hand. He glanced at his clock and grinned. Today was his birthday.

Quickly, he jumped up from his bed and slipped on his teddy-bear slippers. When Iruka had given him the slippers as a gift, Naruto had sulked around the house for the following few days. After noticing his state, his adoptive parents asked him what was wrong.

Naruto replied, "I don't like 'em 'cause thewe fow giwls!"

As soon as he said it, Kakashi laughed so hard that there were tears in his eyes. Iruka looked disappointed and Naruto felt guilt creeping into his stomach.

That was the day he decided he never wanted to disappoint his parents and wanted to always make them proud.

Naruto smiled as he stared at the slippers. Since then, Naruto always wore them and treasured them to the best of his ability. After the slippers were on his feet he ran across the room and slammed his door open. He laughed like a mad man as he raced down the hall signaling to his parents that Naruto was indeed awake.

Iruka signed to Kakashi to get ready and as soon as they were both in position, Naruto burst through the doors and into the kitchen. Once Naruto was in the kitchen he was assaulted with glitter and silly string. **(A/N: My parents did that for my birthday and it was a pain to get it off!)**

His parents laughed when Naruto looked up at them with large blue eyes and a pout on his face surrounded with glitter and silly string. While his parents continued to laugh, Naruto grinned and started taking off the silly string and shaking off the glitter. Kakashi glanced down at Naruto after he was done laughing and grabbed him, placing the boy on his shoulders.

"So what would you like to eat birthday boy?"

"Hmmm… pancakes!"

Kakashi and Naruto turned to face Iruka giving him puppy eyes. Iruka sighed and replied,

"Fine, but only because it's your birthday."

"Yay! Daddy we get pancakes! Papa is making pancakes!"

"Kakashi take Naruto to the table and give him something to drink while I make the pancakes."

Kakashi took Naruto off of his shoulders and carried him to the table that was in the kitchen. He placed Naruto on the booster seat so he could reach his food. Naruto grinned and looked up at his father. "Daddy? Whewes dwink?"

"Hmmm… Oh! What do you want to drink?" Naruto scrunched up his face cutely and thought for a few seconds before replying, "I want owange juice."

Kakashi hummed to himself as he went to the fridge and grabbed the orange juice and poured it into a cup and handed it to Naruto. When Naruto reached out for the cup with his small hands, but the cup was pulled back before he could grasp it.

"Now, Naruto what do you have to say?" Naruto gave him a blank look until a sudden realization hit him.

"Daddy, may I please have owange juice?"

"You may," then Kakashi gave him the cup and made sure that Naruto wouldn't spill it all over himself.

"Kakashi could you hand me some plates?" The man nodded and turned towards the cabinet grabbing three plates. He gave them to Iruka to serve the breakfast. Iruka put three pancakes on a blue plate with gold paint on the edge for himself. Then he put four pancakes on a silver plate that had a green checkered pattern for Kakashi. Iruka grabbed the last plate, a small one for toddlers and that was a solid bright orange.

'_Only Naruto would like a color like this,' _ Iruka thought as he turned to address his son.

"Naruto how many pancakes would you like to eat?"

"A million!" the boy exclaimed while giggling. Iruka sighed and served him a pancake that was in a shape of Mickey Mouse. After the pancakes were all on the plates, Iruka grabbed the syrup and poured it on top.

Iruka turned around to come face to face with Kakashi. Iruka could feel Kakashi's breath on his cheek and he blushed. Kakashi leaned closer to Iruka and whispered, "I love you."

Iruka's face became a deeper shade of red and he felt his cheeks burn. His eyes widened as Kakashi brushed his lips against his. Their lips barely touched, light as a feather, but Iruka still shivered. Kakashi smiled against the other mans mouth as he laid a sweet peck on his lips. Their kiss deepened and Iruka moaned into Kakashi's mouth.

They were about to continue until a small voice interrupted them. "Ewww! That's gwoss! Daddy stop twying to suck Papa's face off!"

The two separated quickly and both supported a blush of embarrassment on their faces. Kakashi looked at Iruka then at Naruto to address him. "Naruto why do you think kissing is gross?"

"'cause it looks nasty!" Kakashi began to grin with a glint in his eye. "No, it's not nasty. When you kiss it makes you feel wonderful inside."

At this point Iruka had his mouth open gaping like a fish but Kakashi continued. "Then when you get this feeling inside, it makes you want to do something so you and the person you're kissing can feel good."

Naruto's face scrunched up as his tongue stuck out. "But it looks gwoss!" Kakashi's grin widened, "You will change your mind."

The boy's head shock vigorously, his hair flying, "I don't like kisses!"

"But what about when we kiss you?"

Naruto thought for a minute but innocently replied, "It's not the same because Papa made funny noises!"

Iruka shut his mouth and clenched his fist and hit Kakashi on his head. Iruka grabbed his and Naruto's plate and walked towards the kitchen table. Iruka sat down next to Naruto and placed both his and Naruto's plate on the table without sparing a glance at Kakashi.

Naruto started squirming in his chair and shouted "I'm hungwy!" Iruka sighed and looked up to meet Kakashi's eyes. Kakashi smirked and Iruka blushed while quickly looking away. Naruto shouted again and Iruka turned toward him. "Are you ready to eat?" Naruto's face turned red and gave his father an adorable glare, "Yes!"

A small smile spread across Iruka's face. He went to grab Naruto's plate to cut the pancake for him to make it easier to eat when he noticed that he forgot to get forks and knives. Iruka groaned as he looked towards the drawer to see Kakashi standing right next to it. He would get up to get it himself, but he was afraid that Kakashi would assault him again and give into his desire in front of Naruto. Iruka also didn't want to ask for the utensils because he and Kakashi were no longer on speaking terms, not after what he did.

Kakashi saw the lost look on Iruka's face and heard Naruto fussing even more with the lack of food in his small tummy. Kakashi decided to grant mercy on Iruka and opened the drawer and grabbed two knives and three forks. He closed the drawer and walked over to the counter and grabbed his own plate of pancakes and headed toward the table.

Iruka stared at Kakashi curiously as he sat down across from him and Naruto. Iruka was about to speak when Kakashi interrupted him by stretching an arm out towards him. In his hand were the forks and knife Iruka needed.

Iruka's faced flushed in embarrassment as he grabbed the utensils from Kakashi and murmured a small thank you. Iruka began cutting up the pancake for Naruto and took turns between feeding him and eating his own food. There was tension in the air and the only noise that broke the silence was Naruto giggling at the thought of eating Mickey Mouse.

Kakashi slowly started to get pissed off when Iruka kept avoiding his eyes. An evil thought came to Kakashi and for a couple of seconds a sadistic smirk spread across his face but went unnoticed by Iruka and innocent Naruto.

Kakashi sighed dramatically and drew attention from both Naruto and Iruka. Kakashi smiled for a few seconds but quickly put on a mask of innocence and spoke to Naruto.

"I feel so alone!" Naruto's eyes became larger and worry grew in him.

"Daddy whats wong? You sad?"

"Oh… my dearest little boy, your Papa has made me so sad." A gasp came from Naruto and he sharply turned to Iruka with accusing eyes. Iruka railed back in confusion and glared at Kakashi.

"What are you doing?"

Kakashi ignored Iruka's question and continued, "You know Naruto, all I was telling you was how kissing was good for you but your Papa got mad and is no longer speaking to me."

Iruka's glare deepened and thought '_who could believe this stupid act? He's obliviously faking!'_ Iruka glanced at Naruto and saw a look of admiration with stars in his eyes while he stared at his father. '_Well,'_ Iruka thought, _'someone believes the liar!'_

"Daddy! What can Naru do?" Kakashi sighed again and stared deeply into Iruka's eyes while speaking. "Can you beg your father to forgive me and speak to me because without him I feel empty."

Iruka shivered and his glare lessened. "'K Daddy, I'll make suwe Papa will talk to you."

Determination flared in Naruto's eyes as he turned to his Papa-Mickey mouse could be eaten later; Naruto had a job to do.

"Papa~" Iruka started to shake with fear because he knew if he looked at Naruto he would give in and do _whatever_ his son asked of him. The voice called out again, "Papa~."

Iruka couldn't resist anymore and had to look at Naruto. Iruka slowly turned towards Naruto and the sight he was forced to see was regrettable.

Naruto's eyes were as big as ever and he had a couple of tears on the corner of his eyes. His mouth was set into a pout with the bottom lip trembling. Iruka felt his breath leave him and melted into a puddle of goo.

"Y-yes N-Naruto? What d-do you n-need?" Iruka struggled to speak when Naruto started to cry.

"Papa pwease talk to Daddy!" The tears started to flow freely from his eyes and Iruka could no longer bear the force of utter cuteness.

"I-if y-you don't talk to D-Daddy t-then you w-won't stay together *hic* and *hic* you won't want meee! Wahhh!"

Iruka gasped and jumped up and pulled Naruto out of his booster seat. Iruka tightened his hold on Naruto and held him close to his chest and slowly rocked him. Iruka tried to sooth Naruto, "Don't worry Naru, I will talk to your father again."

A few hiccups passed and Naruto stopped crying and looked at his dad, "you not mad?" Iruka smiled and put Naruto on the floor to look into his eyes. "No. Never at you." Iruka softened his gaze and gave a small smile.

"I forgive your father and we will always want you." Naruto giggled and a bright smile washed over his face. He turned and ran over to a now standing Kakashi. He grabbed his father's leg and looked up with a satisfied looked that screamed 'praise me now!' Kakashi chuckled as Naruto raised and spread his arms open expecting to be picked up.

Kakashi bent down and picked him up, wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist as Naruto wrapped his legs around Kakashi.

Kakashi stared at Naruto for a couple minutes, looking at his round chubby face, his pink lips, his small button nose, and large blue eyes. Kakashi continued to stare and looked at the scar marks on Naruto's cheeks. There were three thin lines on each cheek-barely noticeable, but still apparent.

Kakashi closed his eyes and pulled Naruto into a tight embrace. He started rubbing circles on Naruto's back glad that he had saved him from the abusive orphanage.

Naruto started getting ticklish and giggled. Kakashi eased up on his grip and patted Naruto's head. "Thank you Naruto. Now we can be a family again."

Kakashi started tickling Naruto and he burst out laughing. Iruka was watching the scene and wondered how Naruto could change moods so fast when the two turned to look at him. Kakashi was smirking and Naruto had no signs of tears or red eyes. They both were working together to get Iruka to talk to Kakashi. They were lying.

"You l-"

"Well Naruto lets open presents!" Kakashi walked out of the kitchen and into the dining room with Naruto still in his arms. Iruka gaped like a fish and followed after them.

The food was long forgotten.

**A/N: Yes!** **Another chapter** **done. I** **get so flustered** **when I have to write yoai scenes I want to do more but I'm so inexperienced! **

**I want to know if I should pair Naruto with a guy or not and who should he be paired up with. So please give your opinion on what you want. **

**Please review! **


End file.
